


Closets are for Clothes

by littlewonderlandgirl



Series: Those Strange Few [4]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Gen, Nonbinary Character, adoptive/foster parents, late for pride month but you should always be proud, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Violet wants to come out and has trouble with it. Dick and Artemis make it a little easier.





	Closets are for Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Coming out can be a difficult experience, even if you have a loving and open family. It is nerve-racking and all-around hard. I’ve never known it to be as easy as shown in Young Justice. I wish they showed Violet’s struggle with understanding themselves and whatnot before coming out.  
> Props to anyone who ever came out. Love you all. xo
> 
> [Buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/littlewonderlandgirl)

Violet wasn't exactly sure when it became an issue. Perhaps constantly being called 'miss' in school had caused it. Or 'little girl' when being mocked by bad guys. That sure was annoying, but that wasn't when it started. All those occurrences had definitely added to it. The root, however, began with a simple comment by Artemis.

xXx

"Woot! In your face losers!" Artemis jumped up, pointing at Dick and Brion with terrifying enthusiasm. The older boy rolled his eyes and slouched backwards in defeat. The younger glared at the blonde in annoyance but smiled when he caught Violet's eye.

"You know, boasting is never attractive," informed Dick as Artemis started a victory dance. It just looked like the chicken dance, if the chicken was being electrocuted.

"Neither is being a sore loser," the blonde snarked back. The two adults stuck their tongues out at each other while they cleared the board.

Brion had come over to spend time with Violet since the two were just beginning a relationship. Somehow, a study session in the dining room turned into a game night. Brion took to the games like a house on fire, apparently never having played any before. When a game that required teams came up, Violet had expected to pair with their boyfriend. Artemis thought it better, and funnier, if they were on opposite sides. The teen agreed, so long as the new couple got to partner up in the next round. Dick and Brion did not click in the same way Artemis and Violet did, so theirs was an easy victory. 

"Team female for the win!" Artemis cheered going in for a high five which she received. That didn't stop Violet's mind from spinning, latched onto one word.

'female'

xXx

From then on, Violet was hyper-aware of everyone's perception of their gender. The teen was aware of how they looked and what their name was, but it just didn't seem right to be called a girl. Even being referred to as 'she' made Violet feel all kinds of wrong. They had to say something, but just thinking about doing it was nerve-wracking. Still, it had to be done.

"Alright, girlie, time for training. Your homework better be done, you know the rules." Dick reminded Violet as he cleared the table. The teen blinked a couple of times before standing abruptly.

"That isn't right," they groaned, gaining both of the adults' attention.

"What isn't right? Your homework or having to do it?" Dick quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Neither. It's not my homework. It's 'girlie'." Violet whispered, putting air quotes around the offending word. "I don't like being called it. Or 'miss'. I don't want to be referred to as a female at all!" The young vigilante cried out, running out of the dining room.

Dick and Artemis shared a look, seemingly having a conversation with only their eyes. They nodded at each other and made their way upstairs together. They came to a stop outside Violet's room and gave a knock before entering.

"I didn't say you could come in," mumbled the room's occupant, face buried in a pillow.

"What did you mean by not wanting to be referred to as female?" Dick asked as he ignored the subtle implication of wanting to be alone, sitting on the edge of the teen's bed.

"I just don't like it. It doesn't feel right." Violet poked their head up from the pillow and rotated to face the man. "I know how I look, sound, and dress. It's all feminine. But I just don't feel like a girl."

"Do you feel like a boy, then?" Artemis questioned as she came to sit next to her co-parent.

"No. I don't feel like a boy or a girl. Is there something wrong with me? Am I broken?" The young hero cracked over the last word, eyes watering in frustration.

"No! Never. It is perfectly fine to be a boy, a girl, neither, or both." Dick rested a hand on Violet’s shoulder as the latter sat up properly.

"Who you are, or what you are, is always going to be okay," Artemis agreed.

"So it's okay that I'm not male or female? Because I really don't want to be and I've done some research. I think non-binary is how I feel." Violet admitted, maneuvering their body to sit in between their guardians.

"That's more than okay." The blonde smiled at Violet, wrapping an arm around the teen’s shoulders.

"We support you no matter what. I'm glad you are discovering who you are."

"I was so nervous," Violet whisper revealed. 

"I understand. Coming out is scary. If it will help you feel more at ease, I'll come out too." Dick took a deep breath as two pairs of eyes fell on him. "I'm bisexual."

"Really?" Violet looked at him, eyes wide. 

"Yeah, I probably should've come out years ago, but nerves got in the way. You are a lot braver than me, kid." The young man admitted, giving his ward’s shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"Well, damn. Now I feel left out." Artemis grumbled, crossing her arms with a huff. "You know what, screw it. I'm coming out too. Artemis Lian Crock is asexual."

"You feel better?" Dick asked, smiling toothily at her.

"Much. You?" Artemis agreed.

"Absolutely. Violet?" 

"Oh, most definitely." Violet nodded rapidly, getting pulled into a strange hug by the two adults.

"Great. I'm glad we got that off our chests," sighed Artemis, head resting on the teen’s shoulder.

"Now, can we go train?" Violet asked, squished between their guardians. They looked down at the teen and laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."


End file.
